The White King's Rise
by madamon650
Summary: A story following Blanc(OC)'s time in SAO. YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Blanc pulled the blade of his rapier out of a Dire Wolf, the creature exploding into millions of colorful particles before disappearing into the air. He let out a tired sigh before beginning to walk out of the forest. His icy blue eyes scanned the area as he walked, staying on guard. An emotionless expression had taken up residence on his pretty face as he kept walking, a firm grip on the hilt of his sword.

" Grinding is so boring " He muttered to himself as he kept walking, sheathing his blade once he was out of the forest to wrap his arms around his chest. It had been a few days since the so-called 'Beater' he had heard about along a group of players had beaten the 1st boss and cleared the floor. To be honest that event was the only reason Blanc wasn't in the starting town right now. At first, he was like the majority of the other players. He had panicked, hell he had even cried and lost hope though he would never admit to it. However, hearing that the first boss had been beaten had made him realize he can't just sit around and be a baby. If he wanted to get out of this god-forsaken game fast then he didn't to help and so that's how he started grinding. He had started leveling up as fast as he possibly could before joining up with a group of people to clear the second floor in a couple hours

Arriving in town, Blanc made his way to the marketplace to purchase some healing and teleportation crystal. Putting his items into his inventory, he began walking to the area where he and the other players agreed to meet. He walked quickly while staying graceful in his movements, his long brown hair swaying behind him as he maneuvering around other people. Momentarily, however, his attention was caught by a mop of red hair that was so bright he nearly cringed. "Damn, he must have dyed it somehow." He muttered to himself as the person disappeared into the crowd prompting Blanc to focus on the goal at hand.

````Hour later in Dungeon````

Blanc paved his way through the low-level monsters with grace and ease, the fencing class he took as a child making it easier. He slashed and stabbed as one by one monster burst into particles in his wake. Occasionally, he would run into a challenge in the form of the high-level minions but eventually killed them before turning his attention to another. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of that same bright red hair from earlier but it disappeared again soon enough. Once he turned back his attention on the monster in front of him, he let out a little yelp of shock as he barely managed to roll out of the way of the creature's massive hammer.

Rolling out his feet, he growled before dashing forward and slashing at the beast multiple times in rapid succession. Jumping in the air, he angled the blade downwards to stab the monster in the head as he began descending back to the ground, killing it.

Eventually, after killing a few more monsters, he along with the rest of the group arrived at the boss room. It was harder than he thought and many died but somehow they killed it. Blanc looked around the new floor in slight awe. " We made it. " He muttered to himself softly as everyone celebrated before he began walking away.

For the next three months, Blanc and rest of the group continued beating floors, with him even getting the Last Attack Bonus on the 17th Floor which was a pure white coat called the Cloak Of The White King and a new rapier called Myrtenastor. He had also had met this idiot named Terrence Brickston who, while incredibly handsome was also a major ass at times. He was also the owner of that incredibly bright red hair he had seen before and despite how ridiculous it would look on its own, actually suited the man even though Blanc would never admit it.

It was now December the 25th and Blanc was walking through the lively snow-covered streets by himself, the sober expression on his face turning even sadder when he laid his eyes on the massive Christmas tree that was in the center of the town. Turning around, Blanc began making his way to his apartment. His thoughts eventually centered on his family. He wondered how his little sisters were and if his mother was alright. Reaching his front door, he opened it and walked inside before closing it behind him. Walking into his bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower before turning on the water. Tilting his head up, he let the spray of water hit his face as he lost himself in his thoughts. After fifteen minutes, Blanc exited the shower and dried off before putting on his pajamas. Sitting down his on his chaise lounge sofa, he looked out the window at the dark night sky and stars as well as the bright city below. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he bit down on his lower lip before giving up, allowing a sob to escape him as he allowed himself to cry for the first time in years.


	2. AN Please Read

Hey guys, it's been a while and I apologize to anyone who has been waiting. I just want you to know I'm trying to get back into writing and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Also, I have improved the previous chapter to have better spelling and phrasing. I suggest you read it because Blanc's personality and how he approaches things have changed a bit. Thanks Again for all your support.


End file.
